


Unnatural Desires

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bickering, Humor, Joking references to torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to go camping by himself. Danny thinks camping, in general, is pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural Desires

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Hawaii Five-0, Steve / or + Danny, isolation

"It's not natural," Danny said.

"It's camping!" Steve argued. "By definition, it's natural. I'll be in the middle of the woods, no phone calls, no Internet, just living off the land and getting in touch with nature."

"Stephen, let me explain something to you about human beings, since you seem to need help with that. See, human beings are designed to be around other human beings," Danny said, gesturing a circle between the two of them, "They are not designed to live in total isolation. Therefore, what you want to do is not natural."

"If you knew what it was like, Danny, you wouldn't be saying that. I mean, it's a cool thing, not speaking to or even seeing another living soul for a week. I'd go a month if I could get the vacation time."

"You know that some countries classify isolation from human contact as torture? You, Steve, are intentionally, despite all the excellent advice from your friends, using your vacation to be tortured. What am I talking about, of course you like getting tortured," Danny said, throwing his hands up.

"Wouldn't be with you otherwise," Steve muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."


End file.
